Observer
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – All I can do is sit and watch, knowing that what I want most in the whole world will never be mine. Hilary/Julia/Tala


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – All I can do is sit and watch, knowing that what I want most in the whole world will never be mine. (Hilary/Julia/Tala)

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

* * *

Lamb: This is a late… very late Xmas fic for my Angel. I know it's very late but you did say to wait until you got your box.

**Muse:** You know you are terrible when it comes to deadlines… Christmas!!

_Dedi:_ Well she manages most of them. But yes, this fic is dedicated to **.zulka.** because it was written for her. So **.zulka.** this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_She knocks me off of my feet,  
And I can't help myself,  
I don't want anyone else,  
She's a mystery,  
She's too much for me,  
But I keep comin' back for more,  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for,_

* * *

**Observer**

She was lovely. Though technically that was not the right word describe her, she was too wild, too free to be called lovely.

Though really there were words that were enough to describe what I saw whenever I looked at her. Simply put, to me she was lovely. She was perfection in my eyes and her flaws only made her seem more so. I could have spent hours just sitting and watching her, studying every line and curve of her body, the long slender limbs and the face that was the most beautiful I would ever see.

But I keep my obsession with her to myself. My gaze on her a secret, too ashamed to let others know of it, too scared to let _her_ know just what it was I felt for her. So I would watch silently as the wind caress the long strands of her scarlet hair, longing to feel them myself around my fingers. The bright copper bangs that framed a brilliant pair of eyes the colour of fresh young leaves.

Those cursed flaming emerald eyes that took in everything and everyone. Everyone but me. Those eyes that I longed so desperately to have turned on me. To have them pierce my soul, so that she might see the torment she made me go through every time she as much as passes by me.

Curious, as I am about everything connected with her, I looked up the meaning behind her name once. Julia, from the Latin meaning _descended from Jupiter_. It was funny, but in a strange way I felt it suited her. Almost as if she had descended from the heavens, but she had not come for me.

But her eyes, which always shine, never hold that extra spark I so long to see whenever she gazes into my ruby orbs. It's not my short chestnut strands that she wants run her fingers through or play with as she drifts off to sleep. I watch her, so hopelessly devoted, while all her affections are lavished on another.

Aesthetically they work so well together. Her golden skin tones highlighting is pale complexion and both of them with hair that is a breath taking shade of red. His attitude is always one of cold aloofness, but his cool and controlled nature is ideally suited to calm her fiery disposition. There are winter and summer, fire and ice. A prefect match that keeps me from the one person I want the most.

I know that he has had a hard life, and as someone I consider to be my friend I should not begrudge him any happiness that he can fine and I hate myself for the antipathy I feel for him. But I can't help but envy him for having her attention, her affection, envying him for having that rare smile shine down on him.

But most of all I envy him for having the chance, the right to be with her.

For he is _her_ boy and I am just some girl, wishing for the day that her smile might be mine.

* * *

Lamb: I feel so bad for Hils but she is just so easy to torture.

**Muse:** You are too evil. Just plane sick and twisted.

_Dedi:_ And this coming from you? Insane. But **.zulka.** we hope you enjoyed it.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big love and inspiration

Lamanth


End file.
